


Butterfly Caught

by Mother_North



Series: Obscure [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn, Psychology, Rentboys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Javier has always had an eye for exquisite things…Seeing one amidst city night streets, he simply couldn’t pass by without claiming it his own.





	Butterfly Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I had to do it (forgive me if you can ;) The title of this work was inspired by an awesome Massive Attack track “Butterfly Caught”. The fic itself wouldn’t have seen the light of the day if not for a fellow-writer Puniyo constant support and valuable creative remarks and I feel grateful for it.  
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies to this work of fiction in full and it is not meant to offend anyone. Hope you’ll enjoy.  
> Additional disclaimer:  
> 1\. This work is absolute, total, complete FICTION, where all of the events take place in ALTERNATE universe (not even our beloved one, guys ;)) and in which MAJOR (more like major x 10) OOC is present.  
> 2\. Tags are there for a reason and the story explores dark topics and disturbing situations, sometimes getting pretty nasty…It is YOUR sacred right as a reader not to like it, not to start reading it or to ditch reading it anytime you feel like it and it is MY sacred right as an author not to censure it, not to compromise it and to mold it in whatever way I feel to.  
> 3\. I APOLOGIZE in advance if the “Obscure” series as a whole or this story in particular have somehow upset you!

**

 _Weightless cool_  
Honeysuckle  
Fair skin  
Freckles  
Uncut teeth  
Tranquil eyes  
Bite my lips!  
Bite my lips  
Under your feet

_—_ _Massive Attack, “Butterfly Caught”_

_**_

City lights flew by Javier in a kaleidoscopic flair, as his elegant Porsche scudded through the busy evening streets like a dark metallic arrow. His business trip has come to an end — an important deal secured successfully, his boss Orser promising him a much anticipated promotion. Javier had this one particular night left before a scheduled flight was supposed to take him across the ocean to his native Madrid, where his close ones were waiting for his triumphant return. A pleasant buzz of fulfillment was circulating in his system and he felt a bit drunk from a feel of seemingly standing at the top of the world, his own ego rightfully emasculated.

An elusive feeling of prelibation, which couldn’t be defined at once, was prickling his skin as he stopped his car in front of a changing traffic light. It started raining, first heavy drops sliding down a toned windshield of the car. He noticed several fuzzy silhouettes on the sidewalk, near the road, red light illuminating them in a bloody hue. Judging from their outfits and poses it wasn’t hard to guess what exactly they did for their living — _creatures_ of the night, wretched moths to dance over the flames of lust, only to be shooed away with the first rays of morning light.

Javier had no intention of indulging himself that night, though he knew he could, his eyes scanning standing figures on display with a keen eye of an expert. Nothing special, truly: most of them showing their assets in a vulgar and crude, generic manner, leaving Javier not interested in the slightest.

_Soulless, faceless._

He wanted to hit gas already when he heard a harsh voice yelling. Turning to the side, he saw two men not far from his car. They were engaged in what looked like a typical client-prostitute argument: one of them was huge, his stout frame hovering over the other’s extremely thin, lanky body menacingly. The big guy’s vice grip on the younger’s man fragile wrist was looking quite painful.

“You are coming with me, little queer!” He growled, while the smaller man was trying to free himself from his hold, albeit to no avail.

In a sudden flash of passing car lights Javier captured the younger man’s face with a frightening vividness, each feature emblazed into the blueprint of his mind. He was struck by _his_ seemingly otherworldly beauty: impossibly pale skin and lush scarlet lips, chiseled delicate features and defined cheekbones, long fringe of his moist dark hair sticking to his fair forehead, practically falling down over his almond-shaped eyes.

_An unearthly vision._

_A nymph._

“Fuck you!”

A profanity has never sounded sweeter to Javier than when it left _his_ cherry-coloured lips, a peculiar contradiction to his deceptively vestal appearance. It made the Spaniard shiver involuntarily.

_He wanted him._

Javier rolled the side window down, a humid night air hitting his suddenly burning face.

“Three hundreds per hour but you are at my total disposal for the whole night!”

All eyes were at Javier as he heard some unequivocal whistles, the husky seemingly bursting from indignation, his little glimmers throwing daggers at him.

“I have already paid for him, so fuck off, you idiot!”

Javier ignored the insult, seeing only two obscure eyes boring into his very soul with unreadable expression. The young man yanked his hand out of the obnoxious grasp with a surprising force and after throwing a crumpled one hundred-dollar bill into a gaping slob’s face, hopped into Javier’s fancy Porsche, closing the door behind with a loud bang.

“You little bastard, you gonna regret it!”

The fat man and his pitiful threats disappeared without a trace as the two drove off into the night together.

**

The luxurious beige car’s interior smelled of leather and opulence and Javier saw the young man’s eyes gleam faintly in the rear-view mirror, as he was fighting hard to keep his facial expression neutral and pointedly unaffected. Yet, Javier noticed the way he stared around candidly, perhaps, riding in such an expensive car for the first time in his short life. Javier was drinking in his appearance: he seemed even more fragile in the spacy car’s cabin, his slender fingers fidgeting with the zipper of his black hoodie without cease, while his petite face acquired an amusingly stoic look. He looked alarmingly young and Javier wondered briefly whether he had put himself into a trouble.

“How old are you?”

Of course, he realized that the boy could lie but he caught himself simply wanting to hear his voice again.

“Turning twenty soon.”

A thick Eastern accent was making words roll from his tongue in an odd, yet strangely endearing manner. Javier definitely liked it.

“How should I call you?”

“Whatever you want…”

Javier sighed, shaking his head, as the boy was seemingly falling into a familiar, secure pattern of his craft: all clichés starting to emerge in their interactions from the very beginning. Javier would have none of it. He wanted _the name_.

“Tell me _your_ name.”

Each word was accentuated with palpable dominance, Javier stern eyes fixating the younger man with their intensity.

“ _Yuzuru_ ”

“I like how it sounds. You can call me _Javier_.”

He said his real name even before he knew it, acting on an inexplicable whim. He never wanted to disclose his true identity, wanting their encounter to be as impersonal as it should be but it just slipped from his tongue without a second thought. Not that Javier regretted it badly, knowing that he would certainly hear _his_ name not once during the night, torn from the boy’s lips in the sweetest of ways.

They drove the rest of the road in silence, street lights dancing on Yuzuru’s pale skin and reflecting in Javier’s flaring eyes, an air between them dense from heavy tension, evidently enough to be sliced.   

Javier decided to take Yuzuru to his apartment instead of a hotel. His company had been renting a comfortable condo for him for the past three weeks: a two-level deluxe suite with a panoramic view over the city skyscrapers from huge wall-sized windows, stylish modern furniture and a king-sized bed with burgundy silken sheets. Not too bad at all.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind them, Javier loosened the tight knot of his Armani tie and threw his car keys on the transparent glass table.

“Drink something?”

Yuzuru was taking in the plush furnishing, the atmosphere of prosperity and permissiveness suddenly overwhelming him: his lips falling open ever so slightly, as he blinked at Javier several times, processing his simple question and looking a bit dazed to the Spaniard’s utter satisfaction.

“No, thank you.”

Javier went to a mini-bar, taking off his jacket to reveal his broad shoulders narrowing into strong hips, the muscular outline of his frame making Yuzuru gulp, feeling hot.

Javier drank a shot of tequila, bitter taste warming him from the inside, making his body relax pleasantly.

“Come here.”

A husky quiet voice sent a shiver down Yuzuru’s spine as he cringed inwardly at his own sudden unaccountable modesty, telling himself that he acted like a naïve virgin-boy, whom he was definitely not.

The Spaniard closed the distance between them in several confident strides and brushed Yuzuru’s smooth cheek with a single fingertip, his intense gaze never leaving the boy’s face. Javier always considered himself to have been born under the lucky star and while marveling at Yuzuru’s exquisite beauty, he thought to himself, that he had found a rare sparkling diamond on the muddy streets of the corrupted megalopolis at that fateful night — no less.  

His hands slid down Yuzuru’s shoulders and arms, taking off his hoodie to reveal a black fishnet see-through t-shirt which looked ridiculously _cheesy_. It seemed sacrilegious to Yuzuru’s dainty exotic glory. He took off the offending items of clothing, peeling a layer after layer, a pair of the boy’s black skinny jeans followed by his ebon briefs in no time.  

Yuzuru was completely nude before him and Javier let his gaze wander, devouring the expanse of flawless pale skin— all graceful lines and alluring curves. A jolt of heavy arousal in his groin made his fingers shiver as he traced delicate collarbones with his featherlike touch, his hot breath on Yuzuru’s long neck, making his skin break into goosebumps.

He looked _godlike_ and Javier willed his hands stay at his sides, for he had no intention to rush, wanting to savour every moment, yet feeling ready to lose his self-control every minute.

“C’mon, be a good boy and show me what you’ve got. I want to see _all_ of you.”

A softly-spoken entreaty dissolved somewhere inside Yuzuru’s dilated pupils.

He watched him taking a step away slowly, his graceful back turned to Javier, only to bend down deeply — proposing himself in the most obscene of ways: his long legs and strong thighs straining beautifully, as he spread his perfect asscheeks apart, meeting the Spaniard’s gaze over his shoulder defiantly.

Javier forgot how to breathe. His jaw was slacked and he couldn’t bite back a lusty groan. His erection was pulsing painfully inside his trousers, as _his_ insolent boy only smirked at his blatant display of desire.

“ _Fuck_ … Yuzuru.”

Javier couldn’t restrain himself from touching, his fingers probing at his opening gently, teasing cruelly and making Yuzuru shudder. A predatory grin twisted Javier’s lips as he closed his hand over Yuzuru’s frail wrist and pulled him towards the big bed roughly.

Throwing a little transparent tube to the boy, he spoke in an assertive tone:  

“Prepare yourself for me while I’ll watch.”

Yuzuru crawled onto the bedsheets in front of Javier without haste, his whole body moving with a catlike grace, positioning himself on his hands and knees obediently — two of his own slicked fingers plunging inside him knuckle-deep at once.  Javier didn’t register who of the two of them actually moaned louder. He was watching Yuzuru finger himself diligently, his hand moving deliberately, little tremors of pleasure running through his taut body. Javier felt his vision cloud from the overwhelming desire to feel him _from the inside_ , his chest heaving as he closed the distance between them, one of his hands caressing the swell of Yuzuru’s ass as the other slid to where the boy’s fingers were.

_Filthy._

Yuzuru cried out sharply, as their fingers were moving in tandem — _in_ and _out_ of his heated body, making his head spin from the feeling of delightful stretch. Javier felt embarrassingly close to coming into his pants, a droplet of sweat running down his temple, his mind dizzy from the wild arousal.

“ _Enough_ ”

He didn’t recognize his own voice as he slapped Yuzuru’s hand away, grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head, making the boy face him. Javier freed his achingly hard cock through the unzipped fly of his trousers and pulled on a condom with badly shaking hands, his fingers disobeying him, his whole being overwhelmed by carnality. Placing both of his hands at each side of Yuzuru’s flushed face, he forced himself inside the velvety heat of his wet mouth in a series of powerful thrusts, hitting the back of the Japanese’s constricting throat.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro._

Letting himself stay inside for several moments longer with each one of his next thrusts, Javier was nearing his climax fast, his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage. He saw tears wetting Yuzuru’s porcelain cheeks, his dark eyelashes fluttering, as he whimpered around Javier’s girth helplessly.

Javier couldn’t stand it anymore, not being able to last in case he wouldn’t pull out immediately. He sat down on the bed, his sweat-drenched shirt clinging to his back, which was resting against a headboard, taking a moment to cool down a bit. He made Yuzuru sit at his lap, placing his broad palms at the young man’s wasp waist firmly, having him slide down his throbbing cock torturously slowly — making sure the boy felt every single _inch_ filling him up fully. Yuzuru threw his head back, his sensual loud moan setting Javier’s insides ablaze.

“ _Ride me_ ,” Javier managed to croak among his increasingly heavy panting. He grabbed Yuzuru’s hips forcefully, controlling his rhythm, impaling him onto his hard cock only to let him slip off almost completely, in practically no time, leaving his overly sensitive head squeezed inside. A torturous, languid pace was driving both of them mad as Yuzuru was riding Javier with abandon, his divine body moving fluidly on top of the Spaniard. Javier’s fingertips were rubbing his sensitive tiny nipples as Yuzuru’s movements seemingly got a new edge of desperation to them. Javier reveled at the sight before him, his sanity shifting, overwhelmed by painfully delightful sensations. He was buried deep inside of Yuzuru, the little rascal clenching around him purposefully, stirring something primal in him.

Javier felt nothing short of _delirious_ but it seemed _not enough_ still.

Taking the younger man off his erection, he made Yuzuru lie down on his back, propping his narrow hips with one of the cushions, his knees bent at his sides.

“Spread your legs for me. Wider...That’s it. _Good boy_.”

Javier penetrated him repeatedly in one harsh motion, Yuzuru’s broken cry piercing him to the core. He started moving at once, pounding into the shuddering body beneath him with all of his might —his lips a thin line and his nostrils flaring.

He felt Yuzuru’s long legs close around the small of his back, his tapered fingers grasping a collar of his expensive shirt as if his dear life depended on it. He watched Yuzuru’s delicate face contort in agonizing ecstasy, as he was ramming straight into his prostate, having found a _perfect_ angle, making the boy’s whole body melt, as he was fucking him into a blissful oblivion.

Yuzuru’s skin was glistening from sweat and he practically _howled_ each time Javier drove into him. His short nails were digging into the Spaniard’s skull; eyes shut tightly, black mussed hair around his head reminding Javier of a dark halo. 

_An angel, albeit—_ _a fallen one._

Javier etched this voluptuous vision into his mind, bending down to lick and suck at the tender skin beneath the boy’s ear, wanting _to taste_ , wanting _to consume_ — the force of his own desire being frightening even to him. He felt Yuzuru thrashing violently, as he reached his shattering climax, his broken moan making Javier’s hips stutter from a powerful surge of his own scorching pleasure. He pulled out immediately, taking off the condom and placing his leaking cock at the seam of Yuzuru’s scarlet lips.

He wanted _to mark_ him.

He wanted _to defile_ his pureness, having him thoroughly _ruined_.

After just a couple of shaky strokes, Javier came all over Yuzuru’s face with a single tortured groan: a warm spout of his essence tainting the boy’s gasping cupid-bow lips and rosy cheeks, mixing with his glossy sweat.

Javier has never felt an orgasm of such ferocity before in his whole life, as he momentarily lost himself, not aware of time and space anymore — surrounding world ceasing to exist for a couple of mind-blowing, painfully intense minutes.

Not fully realizing what he was doing and acting as if on an instinct alone, Javier kissed Yuzuru deeply, his own bitter-sweetness tingling on his tongue, mixing itself with Yuzuru’s unique taste. He felt the Japanese whimper into his demanding mouth, intoxicating excitement sweeping him over.

Trying to find his breath again while slowly returning to his senses, Javier glimpsed down at Yuzuru, who was splayed on the crumpled bed breathless. He was not moving, his whole body trembling lightly. The Japanese looked completely vulnerable and exposed and _utterly_ ravished, while still remaining breathtakingly beautiful. 

Javier found himself profoundly shaken by the image in front of him and he realized acutely that he had no intention of depriving himself of it any time soon, his entire being not wanting this precious _butterfly_ fly _away_ from him yet.

**

Javier helped Yuzuru get into the bathroom, the boy’s legs wobbling and unsteady, the Spaniard’s hand resting at the small of his slender back comfortingly as he was washing himself up over the marble sink. Javier finally took off his irritating white shirt and threw it on the tiled floor, starting to feel a bit drowsy, his hot-blooded temper satiated, at last.

They got back into bed, lying down next to each other, Javier’s head propped on his hand to look at Yuzuru’s exhausted sharpened features.

“ _I need to go_ ,” the younger man’s whisper seemed loud in the cozy quietness of the room.

“ _Stay_.”

Javier wanted to add _because I want you to_ but restrained himself at the last minute.

Not waiting for any possible objections on Yuzuru’s part, he added quickly:

“Hungry? Can I order you something?”

A bashful smile lighted Yuzuru’s tired face and Javier felt something _flutter_ inside of him imperceptibly.

“Vanilla ice-cream with dark chocolate topping and blackcurrant syrup… And a Coca-Cola can too. ”

Javier’s eyebrows raised and he chuckled:

“An order worthy of a first-former, no less.”

Yuzuru pouted, feigning an offense.

“Shut up! And instead tell me _why_ you kissed me..?”

The question caught Javier off guard and he averted his gaze. In reality, he wasn’t ready to provide answers for such questions yet, neither to Yuzuru nor to himself.

Letting the silence draw between them, he picked up his mobile phone and dialed a number of 24/7 delivery service, adding _paella_ to the list and placing the order.

Afterwards, Javier sneaked into shower cowardly — hot water washing his confusing thoughts down the drain and refreshing his pleasantly spent body. When he returned to bed, Yuzuru was already fast asleep, his face looking unbelievably innocent and serene, his lips parted in a childlike manner.

In a gesture of unconditional mildness Javier brushed his soft black hair away from his forehead gingerly, not knowing what the future held in store for him or _for_ _them_ , not fully realizing the consequences of their encounter, not even bothering to plainly think — all of his inner boundaries overflown with shambolic emotions.

**

Javier managed to fall asleep, eventually, at the early dawn hours, while looking at Yuzuru’s peaceful form; his forgotten serving of vanilla ice-cream completely melted on the nearby bedside table.

_His boy._

_A thought sweeter than sin itself._

**

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
